myspacefandomcom-20200214-history
300 Waynes
Declaration of Intent 300 Waynes is a support group for R&P forum regular Wayne (aka Valentin, CryBabyWhore, et. al.), to protest the ban-on-sight and/or delete-on-sight status placed on him by the moderator(s) of R&P and/or myspace. Our protest takes the form of posting either with our own accounts with our default pic and name swapped to Wayne, or for those afraid of being mistaken for actually being Wayne, anonymously under alternate profiles as Wayne (although we are not, in fact, Wayne himself). Additionally, more casual supporters are encouraged to place our sig image as their sig with a link to this page, without doing the name and pic swap. It should be noted that all involved are using accounts they have themselves created, and not "borrowing" them from anyone else. There are many of us and we will not stop until the ban-on-sight status is lifted from Wayne, and we encourage others to join us. It's fun, light-hearted, and meant only to make a statement. We want to make it clear that we do not consider the moderator(s) our enemies. Many of us are friends of the moderators, in fact. And we realize that not all of the moderators even support the ban-on-sight status currently placed on Wayne. This protest is not mean-spirited. I repeat, for the sake of clarity and emphasis, that this protest is not mean-spirited. It is meant to be light-hearted and fun, a way for forumers to kill time in a fun way and make a statement, fighting for a just cause, all at the same time. We expect that most of these alt Wayne profiles will be banned, just as Wayne himself is always banned. This will not deter us. We are ready for it. This is bigger than a few banned alts. We will keep coming, and we will continue to make our statement heard. This is not because we are being vindictive against the mods but only because we feel that Wayne is unjustly banned-on-sight and that this status should be formally removed. Wayne does not deserve his ban-on-sight and/or delete-on-sight status. While it is arguable that this was justified at one point, we feel it has gone far beyond that point. We do not question the moderators' judgment in general or feel that they are incapable of their jobs; on the contrary we respect the moderators, feel that are very capable and respect their judgment as well. We only want to make the statement that the ones who have placed the ban-on-sight status on Wayne are no longer justified in doing so in this specific case. We realize that no one is perfect and just because we question the moderators judgment in this particular case does not mean we question it in general. We want to make that very clear. It is understandable that some still feel vindictive toward Wayne after some of his antics. However, Wayne has, and is capable of continuing to, contributed/contributing to the forum. He has learned his lesson and will not repeat the mistakes, we feel, that caused this unfortunate status to be placed upon him. It is unfortunate that certain events have happened in real life that have placed a bad light on Wayne, however those most directly involved have forgiven him, and further, it is not the place of the moderators to judge a poster for his or her actions outside of the forum. We do not intend to upset the moderators and will in fact do our express best to do otherwise. This should not be taken personally by the moderators in any way. It is a peaceful, non-violent protest. Please, lift the ban-on-sight and delete-on-sight status from Wayne. It is at this point unarguably undeserved. We respect the moderators and hope that you make the right decision in this case, and will continue to do so in the future. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Joining the Cause There are several ways you can help the cause if you feel that this is a just cause. The easiest way to join the cause is to simply place the 300 Waynes sig imagehttp://myspace.wikia.com/wiki/Image:SIG300waynes.jpg in your myspace sig and link it to this page. After that, just do as you normally do. To truly get into the heart of this campaign, Change your default pic to a pic of Wayne, and change your display name to "Wayne" or something similar. From there you can either post as if you are Wayne, or post as you normally would despite the name and/or pic swap; it is your choice. Because there is a ban-on-sight in effect on Wayne, we realize that many people will be too afraid to change their pics and names to that of Wayne, in fear of having their own accounts mistakenly banned as a result (something that is undoable, even by mods). As a result we realize that some people will instead opt to create alt profiles with Wayne's name and pic instead. We cannot encourage or condone this behavior, however, because we recognize the fear in changing your personal profile and having it mistakenly deleted or banned by a mod, we also cannot bring ourselves to oppose the creation of alts, either. The choice is ultimately yours. Whatever you choose to do, remember that we do not have a personal vendetta against any of the mods. We in fact respect them. You may have your account banned. Do not react poorly as a result. Remember what we are fighting for and do not throw any fits about it. You are not only representing yourself, but you are also representing Wayne and 300 Waynes. Conduct yourself accordingly. Do not "borrow" alt accounts from others. Even if you decide to create an alt account, of which we cannot condone, you must create it yourself, and not ask for someone else's. Remember, you are choosing, on your own behalf, to fight this fight. It's your responsibility to fight it in the way that you choose, not anyone else's. Remember, have fun with this. Do not become vindictive or angry. This is intended to be a fun exercise with a meaningful and just statement. Do not betray that cause. This is bigger than any individual. Remember, we aren't just fighting for Wayne's rights, but in effect we are fighting for our own rights. "Children, gather round! No retreat, no surrender; that is R&P law. And by R&P law we will stand and fight... and die. A new age has begun. An age of freedom; and all will know, that 300 Waynes gave their last breath to defend it!" To make this your forum signature, copy and paste the following: